Mauricio Pérez
Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2006 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = GLEERupertCampion.ogg |demo2 = GuasónGA.ogg |demo3 = Lorbhdfgds.ogg |demo4 = BigFun_kungfupanda3.ogg |twitter = MAUCAS77 |instagram = mauperezcastillo }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Mau Pérez. thumb|230px|Tributo a Mauricio Pérez. thumb|230px|Homenaje con Mauricio Pérez. Joker2019Jokerteaser.png|Arthur Fleck / Guasón (Joaquin Phoenix) en la película homónima, su personaje más conocido. M'Baku-AvengersIW.png|M'Baku en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en Los Vengadores Unidos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Buttman.png|Lord Boxman en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Abbe.png|Abraham Simpson en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 25. Krusty.png|Krusty, el payaso también en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 25. Gorgory.png|Jefe Gorgory también de Los Simpson, desde la temporada 26. Lee-LGRSLNC.png|Lee Abbott (John Krasinski) en Un lugar en silencio. Barry - JW.png|Barry Sembène (Omar Sy) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. Milagrito.png|Milagrito en Tío Grandpa. Vlcsnap-2015-07-03-16h38m08s375.png|Benito Bodoque en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla. Vlcsnap-2015-09-15-12h57m00s3901.png|Cucho tambien en Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla. Reverse-flash-injustice-2-64.4.jpg|Flash Reverso en Injustice 2. Black Lightning Injustice2.png|Relámpago Negro también en Injustice 2. Skips.png|Skips en Un show más (Temps. 7 - 8) y su película. Bloque Los Increíbles 2.jpeg|Concretia "Connie" Mason / Bloque en Los Increíbles 2. UleGapa.png|Ule Gapa también en Tío Grandpa. Bagdwella.jpg|Bagdwella en Trollhunters. Una giving advice.jpg|Erizo, cuatro en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. GLEERupertCampion.png|Rupert Campion en Glee: Buscando la fama. 720x405-makin pds 006 h.jpg|Steven Avery en Making a Murderer. Tinkerer-SMH.png|Phineas Mason / Tinkerer en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. BvSThomasW.png|Thomas Wayne en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia. SOLORioDurant.png|Rio Durant en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. SlowenLo-STVIII.png|Slowen Lo (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. VENOMRolandReece.png|Roland Treece en Venom (2018). RF7Hector.png|Hector en Rápidos y furiosos 7. Michael Adamthwaite as Butcher Boy (Voice).jpg|Carnicero en El buen amigo gigante. Anunciador zapped.png|Anunciador en Zapped. X-M8OficialMilitarAereo.png|Oficial de la fuerza aérea en X-Men: Apocalipsis. Ima-Gun Di cw.png|Ima-Gun Di en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Grevel - Resistance.png|Grevel en Star Wars: La Resistencia. Sagacdz.png|Saga de Géminis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. 1907506 1451751131793777 989676527250943859 n.jpg|Mime de Benetnasch Eta también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. SSO Jabu de Unicornio.png|Jabu de Unicornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados Character-hub-kraang.png|Kraang en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012). Gah Ri.jpg|Gah Ri en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. TriButt.png|Trisero (1ª voz) en Kirby Buckets. Zander-freemaker-lego-star-wars-the-freemaker-adventures-3.2.jpg|Zander Freemaker en Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker y LEGO Star Wars: All Stars. Chewtoy.jpg|Chew Toy en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Snugglemagne frontFace.jpg|Rey Acurrumagno XXV en Mao Mao: Héroes de puro corazón. Ichiro-seii-knights-of-sidonia.jpg|Ichirō Seii en Knights of Sidonia. Toranosuke Miyamura.png|Toranosuke Miyamura en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Avicebron (Hechicero de Negro).jpg|Hechicero del Negro (Avicebron) en Fate/Apocrypha. Santouka Taneda (BSD).jpg|Santōka Taneda en Bungō Stray Dogs. ElfenLYu.png|Profesor Yu Kakuzawa en Elfen Lied. Re.zero Ricardo Welkin.png|Ricardo Welkin en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Grey (Transformación) (BC).png|Grey (transformación) en Black Clover. Naoya Ohkubo (KA).jpg|Naoya Ohkubo en Kengan Ashura. Blizzard Marvel'sSpiderMan.png|Randy Macklin / Ventisca en Spider-Man de Marvel. Bosha (Castlevania).jpg|Bosha en Castlevania. Mitch (R&F-EAV).jpg|Mitch en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante. Crogar ZakStorm.png|Crogar en Zak Storm. Sra. Hughes ElShowDePYS.png|Sra. Hughes en El show de Peabody y Sherman. Flonk Magiespada.jpg|Flonk en Magiespadas. Capitan kaos.jpg|Capitan Kaos en Mysticons. EMH-ComandanteKree.png|Comandante Kree en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Screenshot (6027).png|Rex Bordeaux en Atomic Puppet. Inspector 13 omniverse.png|Inspector 13 en Ben 10: Omniverse. Slapback.png|Slapback en Ben 10 (2016). Tetrax Shard (Reboot).png|Tetrax también en Ben 10 (2016). WackyRace2017 Brazote.png|Alguacil Brazote D. Ley en Los autos locos. Griff WB.png|Griff en Escandalosos. MHFF (26).png|La criatura Ancestro Bot en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante. IMG 1853.jpg|Papá Blanco / Ricky Tarron en Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia. Policiaep2015.jpg|Policía en El Principito (Doblaje Original). Caracol obeso Turbo.jpeg|Caracol obeso en Turbo. TVoice-TS4.png|Anunciador en TV en Toy Story 4. BigFun KFP3.png|Divertidote en Kung Fu Panda 3. HomLee KFP3.png|Hom-Lee también en Kung Fu Panda 3. Bear KFP3.png|Maestro Oso también en Kung Fu Panda 3. Images (5)-0.jpg|Jindiao en Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Descarga (1)-1550370594.jpg|Tigre Blanco también en Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Images (14)-1.jpg|Wing también en Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Dale-ice-age-collision-course.jpeg|Dale en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Mariachi-beaver-ice-age-collision-course.jpeg|Castor mariachi también en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. PapelSP.png|Papel Higenico en La fiesta de las salchichas. Scarecrow-jonathan-crane-the-lego-batman-movie-71.2.jpg|El Espantapájaros en LEGO Batman: La película. ReporteroLBLP.jpg|Reportero también en LEGO Batman: La película. Red - Cars 3.jpg|Rojo en Cars 3. Boxi.png|Boxman Jr también en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Tenzin Planes.png|Tenzin en Aviones. Sharpes (Aviones 2).jpeg|Sharpes en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. MLPMovie-Verko.png|Verko en My Little Pony: La película. Frankie (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Frankie en Locos por las nueces 2. Mo-splash-and-bubbles-3.06.jpeg|Mo en Splash y Bubbles. Chicobillygoatmenor.png|Chico Billy Goat menor en Ever After High. Atomo - TTGM.png|El Átomo en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película. TTGTMLexLuthor.jpg|Lex Luthor también en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película. SVTombstone.png|Lápida en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. Shazam19Pereza.png|Pereza en ¡Shazam!. Shazam19Envidia.png|Envidia también en ¡Shazam!. Mauricio Pérez tambien conocido como Mau Pérez es un actor y locutor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por ser la voz de Abraham Simpson y Krusty el payaso en Los Simpson desde la temporada 25, M'Baku en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Arthur Fleck / Guasón en la película homónima, Lord Boxman en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes, entre otros. Se lo caracteriza por su tono de voz ronco, grueso y agudo. Filmografia Películas Winston Duke * M'Baku en Avengers: Endgame (2019) * M'Baku en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * M'Baku en Pantera Negra (2018) Otros: *Detective Grecco (Joel Marsh Garland) en La maldición renace (2020) *Derek (Tom Segura) en La hora de tu muerte (2019) *Teniente Hutton (Michael Jibson) en 1917 (2019) *Richard Jewell (Paul Walter Hauser) en El caso de Richard Jewell (2019) *Elliot (Adrian Martinez) en La dama y el vagabundo) (2019) *Arthur Fleck / Guasón (Joaquin Phoenix) en Guasón (2019) *Pereza (Fred Tatasciore) / Envidia (Steve Blum) en ¡Shazam! (2019) *Asim Noyan (Yilmaz Erdogan) en Money Trap (2019) *Stu (Dominic Burgess) en Ma (2019) *Roland Treece (Scott Haze) en Venom (2018) *Black Tom Cassidy (Jack Kesy) en Deadpool 2 *Lee Abbott (John Krasinski) en Un lugar en silencio * Mitch (Daniel Stern) en Game Over, Man! * Terry (Duncan Airlie James) y voces adicionales en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft * Ted Garza (Kirk Acevedo) en La noche del demonio: La última llave *Slowen Lo (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi *Profesor Cooper (Nicholas Sadler) en Nunca digas su nombre *Sargento Chris Davis (Philip Bulcock) en Spectral *Lamar Allen (Anthony Kelley) en El apostador *Cooper Montague (Zach Cregger) en College *Jake (Kellan Lutz) en La tribu *Sonny (Sy Richardson) en Una boda de locos *Elton Brand en Confusión de amor *Joey Cassidy (Jamie Bell) en Al borde del abismo *Esteban (Diego Cataño) en Salvajes *Phineas Mason / Tinkerer en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa *Max Headroom (Matt Frewer) en Pixeles *Anunciador (Garry Garneau) en Zapped *Rep (Randall Park) en Buenos vecinos *Dr. Strauss (Wallace Langham) en Trascender *Andrei (Mish Boyko) en Drácula, la historia jamás contada *Stephan (Wotan Wilke Möhring) en Hackers: Ningún sistema es seguro *Doctor 2, Anunciador, Paramedico 5, Enfermero 2, Doctor 5 en Si decido quedarme *Representante y Voz en audio en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 *Sheriff, Mortuorio 3 y 4, Científico forense, Conductor, Guardia en prisión en El juez *Soldado líder (Jim Shield) en El séptimo hijo *Riggs Warbling (Andrew Simpson) en Vicio propio *Contralor 1 en El destino de Júpiter *Hector (Noel Gugliemi) y Voces adicionales en Rápidos y furiosos 7 *Dr. Dreimann (Justus von Dohnányi) en La dama de oro *Barry Sembène (Omar Sy) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico *Jesús (Benny Nieves) en Dos locas en fuga *Harold Harris (Martin Henderson) en Everest *Ben (Jay Larson) en The Invitation *Sr. Kingston (Angus Kennedy) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies *Thomas Wayne (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia *Oficial de la fuerza aérea (Joe Cobden) en X-Men: Apocalipsis *Carnicero (Michael David Adamthwaite) en El buen amigo gigante *Steve Youtube (Michael Ian Black) en Smosh: La película (doblaje mexicano) *Tony (Mike Bradecich) en Toma la 10 *Tío de Billy Lo (Roy Chiao) en El juego de la muerte (1978) (Redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Tus santos y tus demonios *Voces adicionales en Belleza invaluable *Voces adicionales en Bella *Voces adicionales en Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto *Voces adicionales en Una loca película de guerra *Voces adicionales en WAZ: El maleficio *Voces adicionales en Cita a ciegas *Voces adicionales en Rubias por todos lados *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Riverbank *Voces adicionales en The Girl in the Park *Voces adicionales en Los condenados (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Halloween: El inicio *Voces adicionales en Watchmen: Los vigilantes *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales en La perdida del diamante *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra *Voces adicionales en Alvin y las ardillas 2 *Voces adicionales en Obsesión criminal *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 2 *Voces adicionales en Crónicas mutantes *Voces adicionales en El último maestro del aire *Voces adicionales en El mundo mágico de Terabithia *Voces adicionales en Forever Strong: Honor y carácter *Voces adicionales en El gran debate *Voces adicionales en Drive: El escape *Voces adicionales en Los descendientes *Voces adicionales en Contrabando *Voces adicionales en Vaqueras y ángeles *Voces adicionales en Eternamente comprometidos *Voces adicionales en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende *Voces adicionales en La extraña vida de Timothy Green *Voces adicionales en Ted *Voces adicionales en Bienvenido a los 40 *Voces adicionales en Not Fade Away *Voces adicionales en Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Voces adicionales en Invencibles *Voces adicionales en Lincoln *Voces adicionales en La tierra prometida *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque *Voces adicionales en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas *Voces adicionales en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir *Voces adicionales en Star Trek: En la oscuridad *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 *Voces adicionales en Ladrona de identidades *Voces adicionales en El hombre de acero *Voces adicionales en 12 desafíos: Recargado *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z *Voces adicionales en Wolverine: Inmortal *Voces adicionales en Carrie *Voces adicionales en Thor: Un mundo oscuro *Voces adicionales en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai *Voces adicionales en Cuestión de tiempo *Voces adicionales en El lobo de Wall Street *Voces adicionales en El abuelo sinvergüenza *Voces adicionales en El quinto poder *Voces adicionales en Aires de esperanza *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Voces adicionales en RoboCop *Voces adicionales en Noé *Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno *Voces adicionales en Need for Speed: La película *Voces adicionales en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Voces adicionales en Godzilla *Voces adicionales en Maléfica *Voces adicionales en Luna de miel en familia *Voces adicionales en Pueblo chico, pistola grande *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia *Voces adicionales en Hércules *Voces adicionales en Lucy *Voces adicionales en Agentes del desorden *Voces adicionales en Comando Especial 2 *Voces adicionales en Nuestro video prohibido *Voces adicionales en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! *Voces adicionales en A Walk Among the Tombstones *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Voces adicionales en Paddington *Voces adicionales en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte *Voces adicionales en Francotirador *Voces adicionales en Sn. Vincent *Voces adicionales en La Cenicienta *Voces adicionales en Héroe de centro comercial 2 *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Era de Ultrón *Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino *Voces adicionales en Tomorrowland *Voces adicionales en Spy: Una espía despistada *Voces adicionales en Terminator: Génesis *Voces adicionales en Pixeles *Voces adicionales en Ciudades de papel *Voces adicionales en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga *Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano *Voces adicionales en Los 4 fantásticos *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales en Guerra de papás *Voces adicionales en Experta en crisis *Voces adicionales en 007: Spectre *Voces adicionales en La quinta ola *Voces adicionales en El libro de la selva (2016) *Voces adicionales en Capitán América: Civil War *Voces adicionales en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi *Voces adicionales en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos *Voces adicionales en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo *Voces adicionales en La llegada *Voces adicionales en Presencia siniestra *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina *Voces adicionales en Resident Evil: Capítulo final *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks *Voces adicionales en El Aro 3 *Voces adicionales en La Bella y la Bestia (2017) *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 *Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar *Voces adicionales en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa *Voces adicionales en Viaje salvaje *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque *Voces adicionales en Thor: Ragnarok *Voces adicionales en El implacable *Voces adicionales en El robo perfecto *Voces adicionales en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit *Voces adicionales en Bumblebee *Voces adicionales en La rebelión *Voces adicionales en Brightburn: Hijo de la Oscuridad *Voces adicionales en Aladdín *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Voces adicionales en Isi y Ossi Series de televisión * Amigo (Steve Zahn) en ¡Guau, qué amigo! *Rupert Campion (Peter Facinelli) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2013-2014) *Marv (Richard Kind) en Operación Miami *Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en American Horror Story: Coven *Voces adicionales en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) Series animadas *M'Baku en Los Vengadores Unidos *Abuelo Simpson (desde el ep. 550) / Krusty el payaso (desde el ep. 550) / Jefe Gorgory (desde el ep. 576) / Voces adicionales (hasta temp. 25) en Los Simpson *Skips (temps. 7 y 8) en Un show más *Sra. Hughes en El show de Peabody y Sherman *Crogar en Zak Storm *Wang Cheng en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug *Rex Bordeaux en Atomic Puppet *Lord Boxman / Boxman Jr en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Bosha en Castlevania *Comandante Kree en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Milagrito / Ule Gapa en Tío Grandpa *Sra. Hughes en El show de Peabody y Sherman *Kraang en Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Zander Freemaker en Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker *Zander Freemaker en LEGO Star Wars: All Stars *Trisero en Kirby Buckets *Inspector 13 en Ben 10: Omniverse *Tetrax / Slapback en Ben 10 (2016) *Griff en Escandalosos *Sheriff Brazote D. Ley (Neil Kaplan) en Los autos locos *Randy Macklin / Ventisca, voces adicionales en Spider-Man de Marvel *Capitan Kaos en Mysticons *Chew Toy en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Chico Billy Goat menor, voces adicionales en Ever After High *Ima-Gun Di en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Grevel en Star Wars: La Resistencia *Flonk / Buford en Magiespadas *Gahri / Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Jindiao / Tigre Blanco / Wing / Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny *Rey Acurrumagno XXV en Mao Mao: Héroes de puro corazón *Mitch en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante *Voces adicionales en Escuela de vampiros *Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia (desde temp. 5) *Voces adicionales en Padre de familia (desde temp. 4) Películas animadas Audu Paden *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Cabrito menor *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - La criatura *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Libro de cocina Bill Lader *Tony en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido *Tony en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa Otros *Glenn (Tituss Burgess) en Los locos Addams (2019) *Anunciador en TV en Toy Story 4 *Lápida (Krondon) / Jefferson Davis (Brian Tyree Henry) (tráiler) en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo *El Átomo / Lex Luthor en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película *Concretia "Connie" Mason / Bloque en Los Increíbles 2 *Verko en My Little Pony: La película *Frankie en Locos por las nueces 2 *Reportero en LEGO Batman: La película *Papel Higienico en La fiesta de las salchichas *Divertidote, Hom-Lee y Maestro Oso en Kung Fu Panda 3 *Policía en El Principito *Benito / Cucho en Don Gato: El Inicio de la Pandilla *Skips en Un show más: La película *Guardia regente 1 en Barbie y las tres mosqueteras *Granjero y Sookie en Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Guardia en Barbie: Escuela de princesas *Lou en Happy Toes: Un pingüino con suerte *Rojo en Cars 3 (acreditado como Mauricio Pérez Castillo) *Tenzin en Aviones *Sharpes en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate *Dale y Castor mariachi en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos *Caracol obeso en Turbo *Tuerkas en La liga de los 5 *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Voces adicionales en Los Ilusionautas *Voces adicionales en El origen de los guardianes *Voces adicionales en Tadeo, el explorador perdido *Voces adicionales en El reino secreto *Voces adicionales en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras *Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 *Voces adicionales en El libro de la vida *Voces adicionales en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua *Voces adicionales en HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en Zootopia *Voces adicionales en Buscando a Dory *Voces adicionales en Angry Birds: La película *Voces adicionales en Sing: Ven y canta *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película *Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película *Voces adicionales en Coco *Voces adicionales en La estrella de Belén *Voces adicionales en Sherlock Gnomes *Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño *Voces adicionales en Wifi Ralph *Voces adicionales en El Grinch *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 *Voces adicionales en Parque mágico *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Klaus *Voces adicionales en Frozen II Cortos animados *Ladrón (Dean Wellins) en El cuento del reloj Anime *Jabu de Unicornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Ichiro Seii en Knights of Sidonia *Profesor Yu Kakuzawa en Elfen Lied *Catedrático (ep. 43) en Dragon Ball Super *Toranosuke Miyamura en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches *Hechicero del Negro (Avicebron) en Fate/Apocrypha *Ricardo Welkin en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Grey (transformación) en Black Clover *Santōka Taneda en Bungō Stray Dogs *Naoya Ohkubo en Kengan Ashura *Voces adicionales en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Voces adicionales en Violet Evergarden *Voces adicionales en La canción perdida *Voces adicionales en Baki *Voces adicionales en The Ancient Magus' Bride *Voces adicionales en Megalo Box *Voces adicionales en Rilakkuma y Kaoru *Voces adicionales en Renewal of Evangelion (versión Animax) *Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino Películas de anime * Shiro (Lucky) en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños * Voces adicionales en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico. Videojuegos * Flash Reverso / Black Lightning en Injustice 2 * Saga de Géminis / Caballero de Géminis / Jabu de Unicornio / Mime de Benetnasch Eta / Ichi de Hidra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Intérprete * Coros adicionales en Parque mágico Otros trabajos * Ha participado presentando cápsulas sobre noticias curiosas llamadas Las cápsulas del Mau, en los programas de radio conducidos también por el también actor de doblaje Idzi Dutkiewicz en las estaciones Alfa, Universal Stereo y Exa FM. Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *IDF (desde 2018) *KiteTeam *Labo *Lola MX *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Ha compartido varios personajes con el actor de doblaje Javier Rivero: **'Javier' doblo a Skips en Un show más en las primeras seis temporadas, y Mauricio lo doblo a partir de la séptima temporada. **'Mauricio' lo reemplazó en el videojuego Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados como Saga de Géminis, Jabu de Unicornio, Mime de Benetnasch Eta, personajes que Javier ha doblado en la Serie Original y en otras producciones de la misma. **Tanto Mauricio como Javier Rivero han doblado al emblemático villano El Guasón, Javier doblandolo en sus adaptaciones animadas desde 2018, y Mauricio en la pelicula homologa de 2019 interpretando al actor Joaquin Phoenix. Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA